


Golden Hearts

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Berwald, Asriel Lokki, Bratty - Nyo! France, BurgerPants - America, Catty - Nyo! Prussia, Chara Egil, Flowey Lukas, Grillby - Netherlands, M/M, Monster Kid Peter, Muffet - Nyo! England, Pacifist Emil, Papyrus Lovino, River Person - Russia, Sans Feliciano, Temmie - Denmark, Toriel Tino, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertalia, W. D. Gaster - Grandpa Rome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: Lukas watched the fallen human sleep away in a bundle of flowers, strands of white hair spread about. He was perplexed by the appearance of someone like them.In all the past resets and everything else that led him to become what he is now made him confused. Why hadn't he seen this person before? Surely nobody messed with the files.Or so he hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

"Like, what do you mean?" Leon questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think this is way too, like, dangerous? Even for your defiant standards?"

"I have to do it," Emil stated firmly, continuing to climb up Mt. Ebott. "If the tales are true, then we have to help them!"

"Yo Em! Hang on!" The Asian male shouted, already far behind, "What if everything doesn't go the way you hope it will?"

"Long ago, two races ruled over earth, right? Then there was a long battle in which the humans were victorious. What if it was the other way around?" Emil resumed to hike up the moutain, his eyes narrowing to avoid as much dirt as possible. "And the monsters cast us underground, placing a spell on the barrier so we wouldn't be able to leave?"

"That would be, totally cool, but like, wifi reception would probably suck," Leon commented, taking out his phone and posing to snap a picture of himself. He later logged in to his social website and posted the image online with a caption at the bottom that read 'Hanging out with Bae'.

Emil brought his hand up to wipe sweat off his forehead. His sweater was bound to end up dirty, he cast his eyes downwards to look at his white laced up boots. They were already covered in dirt.

"Another thing Leon, why did you even agree to come aid me? Knowing you, you'd rather set off fireworks or be on the internet."

"I came because I don't want you to do anything like, stupid," He replied, taking another picture. "Now this'll be my background for my blog."

The Icelander sighed in relief when he finally reached the top. There was a giant gaping, black hole with loosely hanging vines leading down. Emil flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him close to a warm body, Leon sneaking a quick kiss on his cheek as he took yet another picture.

Flustered, the teen shoved him off and glared. "Dammit are you going to take this seriously or not?"

"Chill Em, how can you be sure that monsters even truly exist?" The brunette shrugged casually, rolling a dismissive hand. "It's a tale, is it not? We live in an era where magic and all that stuff is no longer real."

Emil knelt down by the hole inspecting it up close. "Your point is?"

"My point is that you can get injured over some silly tale. We aren't even supposed to, like, be here. Not after all those missing children."

The Icelander frowned at the mention of those kids. Their parents never heard from them again. They were all reported having come up Mt. Ebott and their bodies have never been recovered. Not a single one.

Mt. Ebott was closed down and prohibited from everyone in fears that the area was cursed or it was another suicide area similar to the one in Japan. Adults always warned and reminded everyone of the dangers that lurked in the most beautiful of places.

They'd constantly say, "Looks can be deceiving."

Too lost in his thoughts, Emil failed to hear the floor crack underneath him and he soon found himself suspending in midair; both of his hands reaching out to grab at Leon.

The last words he heard from his best friend were horrified screams.

_"EMIL!!"_

The Icelander released an ear piercing shriek as he descended and plummted in a bed of flowers, his brain shutting down and making him fall unconscious. In the distance Lukas perked up from the noise as he albeit reluctantly went to investigate.

A golden flower stuck to his hair, pushing some of his bangs back as a few vines lingered at the tips of his sleeves. He smoothed wrinkles out of his pants and knelt down, placing a hand on the ground.

He shut his eyes in concentration, focusing all his energy to look through the viewpoint of plants. The color of his pupils went from lavender to a bright, glowing emerald and his eyes dilated when he was able to see what the commotion was.

"Another fallen human?" His vines crept closer to the still body, wrapping around his waist and turning him over. He blushed lightly not expecting this human to be cute.

All the other's that had come down here were good-looking too, but rather plain and annoying with a...certain characteristic.

The vines ran through Emil's hair, another pair lifting his shirt up.

"Smooth skin...hair too," Lukas muttered before retracting his vines. This should be fun.

He'd be the first to greet him!

And then, he'd kill him and devour his soul!

Yes, he liked that idea. All he ever wanted was to feel something again. He was desperate to experience emotions.

Emil was his ticket to that!

Lukas smirked sinisterly and cackled, his laughter echoing in the dark. He giddly headed towards the passed out Icelander's direction (which didn't take long) and sat down, admiring the way he slept. He was coming off as a creep, but alas, he didn't really care.

The Norwegian looked up and saw the fading shadow of another human. Was he the one that pushed him down?

Or is he the one that led all the other humans down here?

Just as he raised his hand up to send off his vines to discover who that other human was he heard muffled groaning below him. "L-leon..."

"Mh..so that's his name."

Emil stirred in his sleep, unconsciously grabbing a bundle of flowers. He had a bruise on his forehead, probably from the impact, and his pants were a bit ripped too. Lukas got closer to him and stroked the bruise gently, huffing lightly. "What an idiot."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and glared at him for a brief moment, before staring at his lips. He traced his thumb over them, surprised that they were soft unlike his, which were a bit rough. He then began to wonder; how would it feel to kiss a human?

Lukas hovered over the boy and straddled his hips, his vines keeping Emil's wrists down as his own hands were placed at either side of his head. He stared at him for a few minutes before lowering himself, his lips barely grazing over the other's.

Before he could firmly press his lips against his, the Icelander had woken up. A bit dazed. "W...wha...?" The most intelligent response.

 _'How wonderful'_ Lukas thought bitterly. This human sounded like an absolute moron.

Emil blinked a couple of times, squirming slightly. "Who the fuck are you."

"Who the fuck are you," Lukas retorted with a sneer.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second," He scowled. It was pretty clear that neither of them were giving up their identities. Actually, the Norwegian didn't expect the fallen human to be defiant and stubborn at all. He just assumed he was like the other's.

Typical.

"I'm...Emil," The silver haired boy grumbled. "Who are you?"

"Why I'm Lukas~" He smirked, "Lukas the Flower!~"

Unsure about his strange behavior, Emil furrowed his brows in suspicion, secretly praying that he was by no means a lunatic. "You don't...look like a goddamn flower."

"Why that's no way to greet a host," He pouted playfully, "after all. You did fall in my home."

"Home?" Emil inquired, tilting his head. "Why are you on top of me anyways?"

Lukas bit his tongue to refrain from making any sarcastic or rude comments. He needed to manipulate him into thinking he's a friend and has no intentions of 'hurting' him. By the time Emil's dead, he'd go back to his usual monotone self.

"Ah, sorry!" The Norwegian apologized with a sheepish smile. "I was taking precautions and wanted to make sure you wouldn't come around hurting or killing everyone."

"Why would I do that?" Emil was bewildered at that statement. He wasn't even capable of hurting a stupid pillow!

"Well...let's just say. Our history with humans hasn't been too bright."

"You're still on me," Emil reminded, making Lukas finally get off him; removing his vines as well.

Truthfully, he was expecting Emil to groan and writhe in pain from the bruise that was present and hidden by his bangs. He was confused why he didn't have a reaction at all.

Is he even normal? Or should he poke the hurt area? He was tempted, I mean, who wouldn't get great satisfaction from another person's misery?

"Guess it's up to me to teach you!"

"Teach me...?"

"Yup, I'll explain what you need to know about this world since you'll be staying for a while," Lukas started; an evil glint flashing across his lavender irises. "You're in the Underground!"

A flash of black incased Emil and him as he found himself in a void. He watched in amazement as a red heart floated out in front of him, twinkling, and vanishing back in his chest.

"This is not okay!" Emil screamed, patting his chest frantically. "Oh god what is going on?! Am I going to die?!"

Lukas snickered in amusement. "Don't fret cutie~ That heart was just a combination of your being!~"

"M...my being?" He asked warily.

"Your soul starts off weak, but progressively gets stronger if you learn a lot of LV."

"LV?"

"LV stands for LOVE~ Down here LOVE is shared throughout all of us," Lukas winked flirtatiously; watching a small dust of red appear on Emil's cheeks. "I'll share some with you through friendliness pellets!"

The Norwegian laughed and swiped his hand down, white bullets appearing above his head. "Gather as many as you can, 'kay?~"

Emil nodded and positioned himself, getting ready. He watched the pellets flow gently towards him and as he moved to grab some, he was immediately crying out in pain; having fallen to his knees. "Fuck! Friendliness sucks!"

Lukas gave a sly grin and chuckled darkly, walking over to roughly tilt Emil's chin upwards so they were looking at each other dead in the eyes. "You really are an idiot. In this world," -his dark lavender pupils turned green - ", it's kill or BE killed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the storyline and events of the game, but holds humor and will have some events that didn't happen. Lukas will happen to grow an obsession over Emil and the way the Icelander acts peeked his interest.

Lukas burst into laughter when Emil went pale, more than he already was. Vines circled around his neck, more white pellets floating above the Norwegian's head. "C-can't we talk this out?!"

"No can do sweetie~" He chuckled and lifted his hand up, aiming the tiny colorless bullets at him. "Now die."

The Icelander faced away from him, digging his fingers into the grass underneath him, ripping a few flowers in the process. Maybe Leon was right. Maybe it was foolish of him to risk his own life to save monsters who were cast away...

Suddenly, Lukas screamed in pain; all the vines gripping at Emil quickly retreating. "What a terrible creature. Are you alright dear?" A soft, motherly voice asked.

Gathering enough courage, he shifted his gaze up, staring in purple never ending pools of kindness. The figure before him wore a long robe, reaching down to his ankles. A small comforting smile spread as he offered a hand, two large horns poking out of the tuffs of light blond locks.

Then there were those fluffy, long ears draping over the sides of his head. "T-thank you," Emil said, grabbing the hand to help hoist him up.

The stranger giggled, noticing the afraid look the silver-haired boy had. "Don't be afraid my child, my name is Tino. I am the caretaker of the RUINS."

"RUINS?"

"Come my child, I will guide you through the catacombs." Tino motioned Emil over and began walking off, not realizing the confusion plastered on his face. He tensed when he saw the Finnish male disappear through a door in the dark, and decided it was in his best interest to follow him for he did  _not_  want to be held captive in Lukas' vines again.

Emil cautiously approached Tino, taking in the scenery before him. It was definitely not what he expected. Rose petals were littered on the path forming a giant rectangle and beyond that were more roses jumbled up together. In front of that was a shiny star of some sort.

Unable to resist his curiosity, he touched it, a weird noise popping up.

***The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**

***HP fully restored.**

A dialog box appeared in front of him, two choices at hand.

***Save or Return**

Emil gulped nervously and touched the 'Save' button, internally screaming. This was not normal at all.  _'What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fUCK -'_

He could be dreaming - this could be a dream. There's no way in hell something like this is real. Emil ran up the stairs to go meet up with Tino, who led him to another room. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. The RUINS is filled with all kinds of puzzles, so please, allow me to educate you."

"Oh god this is real," Emil whispered, watching the male solve a simple puzzle to unlock the next room.

He followed him in disbelief, trying so hard to find a logical conclusion for everything. One minute he's with Leon, next Lukas, and now Tino! Fucking half goat Tino!

He could've hit his head hard, right? Maybe by now, Leon left to go get help, he could be lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, sleeping...

_'Am I in a coma?'_

_'Nei, this is all too surreal.'_

_'Why didn't Tino comment on that star?'_

_'Maybe he knew?'_

_'Maybe not..?'_

"I took the liberty of putting up signs to help you solve puzzles, young one. Here, solve that puzzle over there." Tino stopped walking and turned to face the Icelander who had already grabbed the hilt of a switch and yanked it down out of habit, unknowingly unlocking the other room.

"Well done, my child! Let us proceed."

Emil blinked and craned his neck to look at Tino's fading figuring. "Did he say something..? Nah, it probably wasn't important."

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." His voice came out cheery and he was enthusiastic. "When monsters encounter you, you'll enter a FIGHT. If that's the case, strike up a friendly conversation. Practice with that dummy over there!"

Before Emil could protest he was quickly enveloped in black with the dummy straight ahead. Although, he's seen his heart glow and fade back in his chest, he wasn't mentally prepared for it. He was trying hard not to curl up in a ball in the corner of the room and cry. Four buttons floated in front of him, displaying different choices.

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he carefully observed his options before pressing the ACT button to which led him to different paths to interacting with the dummy.

Check or Talk?

Emil's cheeks flushed red as he huffed slightly from embarrassment. "U-uh...hey Mr. Dummy..."

' _There is no way in hell I'm doing this right now'_

"How's it...going?" Yup, this was officially awkward.

_'It doesn't seem much for conversation, but at least Tino seems happy with me'_

The black void dispersed as Tino began to automatically praise the boy and lead him further through the area. Eventually, Emil found himself in a battle with Froggit.

The creature wore stylish clothes and upon encountering him, he let out a 'Ohonhonhon'. Panicking, the teen did the first thing he could think of and pressed the ACT button. Just as he was going to talk to him, Tino came along and glared at Francis making him feel uncomfortable and leave.

Time seemed to go by fast and Emil soon found himself alone, with a phone, and paranoid. He swore that he saw lavender eyes watching him every step of the way. When he turned, a figure had disappeared in a wall and all that was left were golden petals.

Throughout the journey to go find Tino, Emil stumbled upon monsters who attacked him and he nearly died twice if it wasn't for the Monster Candy that had successfully filled up his HP. He even tried flirting and all kinds of other things except fighting.

It was at this point where he stood in front of a ghost who appeared to be sleeping but was actually not sleeping. He looked a lot like a human, a human that could float that is.

His bangs were parted to the sides and his voice was nervous, almost fragile. Was he scared? Sad?

Emil groaned when he submerged in the familiar void, the human ghostly figure staring at him. The Icelander chose to cheer him up which resulted in the Lithuanian to give a genuine smile.

A couple of minutes in the battle and the Icelander thought he had successfully won until he was forced to dodge teardrops that fell off the ghost's transparent chin. Emil, himself, was more than afraid of getting hit. Each time he was impelled by whatever it was, he'd be in agony.

"How about..." Toris used his tears to form a top hat that fitted his own head perfectly.

Whoever they were, vanished, leaving a prize for the Icelander to claim his very much well deserved gold coins; coins he used to donate to spider's and get a Spider Doughnut in return.

"Oh my god, I swear I'll end up going crazy." Emil sighed and stretched his limbs, cracking a few bones in his back. "Your location is my determination~"

He chuckled, nodding approvingly. "Need to use that line on somebody."

"Golly, I wonder who the lucky lady might be~"

_'That...hell no, it better not be Lukas'_

Emil turned, watching said 'flower' standing a few feet from him with the intent to kill him. "Now that Tino isn't here to save you, we can have a little fun~ Just you," -white particles merged together forming pellets -", and me~"

"I refuse!" Emil shouted, throwing a gold coin at him. A vine shot up from the ground and hurled towards the Icelander, the normal battle sequence beginning.

"C'mon babe, don't be that way~" Lukas gave a smug grin, "I promise it won't hurt - what the fuck?"

Emil had slammed his fist on the MERCY button and ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs. God only knows how many puzzles he solved and monsters he ran by at the speed of light.

He had his limits and Lukas happened to be a person he was mildly scared of. Fighting monsters was one thing, fighting a person who was stalking and trying to take your soul was another.

Finally, after running a marathon he tripped and fell. As if on cue, Tino appeared around a tree and rushed to his side. "Goodness are you alright, my child? You didn't get hurt," The Finnish male paused and gasped. "You have a bruise on your forehead and you're dirty! Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emil tackled him in a bear hug, practically crying tears of joy.

He was saved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Icelander is forced to make a decision and completely break someone's hopes and dreams, while the predator is on the look out, watching everything go downhill.

Emil stirred and turned to his side, immediately being hit by a strong aroma of something delicious wafting through his nose. He grumpily awoke and eyed the slice of pie with hunger. From another person's perspective, it would seem as if he was glaring at it.

In reality, he was starving and it would do him some good to at least eat. Grudgingly, he forced himself out of bed and sat on the floor, grabbing the plate, and settling it on his lap. One bite from the tasty treat and he was practically drooling in content while humming in delight.

Butterscotch pie, despite of never having any in his entire life, it was simply delicious. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noticing a tiny cup of ointment on the beside table behind him that had been previously used to heal his injuries.

By now, he's come to embrace the truth on what was actually happening around him. For starters, nobody would even dare to climb Mt. Ebott. Those missing children, they were never found, they, the humans, were all cowards. Leon would most likely not mention anything about where Emil is.

 _'Of course, he wouldn't'_ Emil thought sadly.

The penalty of trespassing to the most deadliest place is high. The Cantonese must think he was dead anyway. He witnessed how he fell. His family and friends must've already sent a search party.

Drifting back to reality, Emil finished up his pie, setting the plate and fork aside. Standing up on shaky legs he stumbled towards the door and cautiously walked out. He was relieved when he heard Tino's motherly voice humming a soft tune in the distance, not too far ahead actually.

"Mornin' sleepy head~" Goat 'mom' Tino cooed. "Had a good sleep?"

"J-já...takk," Emil replied, his eyes drifting back to the corridor. On his way to the living room, there were stairs leading down to possibly a basement. It was tempting to travel there, especially since the Icelander felt drawn to it as if something was urging him to go there.

Then again, he has to remind himself that this isn't his house and out of courtesy he needed to respect and follow the Finnish male's rules.

Or...he could go when the other wasn't paying attention....yeah, because that was totally acceptable.

The Icelander returned to his current position and studied the part of the house he was in. Small flames danced and twirled in the chimney, hungrily consuming the tree branches. In the far corner of the room stood a bookshelf with several novels and magazines about...snails? Recipes that involved snails? Ew...

Ripping his eyes from the furniture, Emil took in a deep breath and approached Tino. "Say, aren't snails fascinating?"

"I...guess? Listen, goat mom, there's something I want to confront you about."

"Hm?" This peeked the Finnish male's interest. He placed the book on his lap and he tilted his head in question.

"Who really is my father?" Emil suddenly blurted, soon blushing and shaking his head quickly. "Wait, no! Sorry, I was thinking about something else. What I wanted to ask was...who's Lukas? And why is he coming after me?"

Tino hummed in acknowledgment and lowered his gaze down; staring at the cover of the book longingly. "Well you see Em, Lukas is one of those monster's that'll hurt a human for the sheer purpose of taking their soul to become stronger. You're of value to him, as for knowing him. I don't quite remember that part, my child. It's odd, it feels as if...my memories were erased."

"Ah, I see. Umm, goat mom I d-don't mean to be rude," Emil started, choosing his words carefully. "But, when can I leave? Where's the exit?" Too straightforward.

"Leave?" Tino laughed softly and shook his head. "This is your home now. Ohyaa, we'll have so much fun together~ Truthfully, I've always wanted to be a teacher. Maybe we can bake cinnamon or butterscotch pies together! And read books too!"

As he rambled on, Emil could clearly see that his hopes were getting high and it pained him to crush all that joy and excitement in the latter, but he didn't have a choice. The silver-white haired boy frowned and harshly bit the inside of his cheek. He was going to hate himself for doing this to the poor fella...

"N-nei...Tino, I'm so sorry. I can't stay, I have to keep going."

Utter silence. For a moment, Emil thought he made a bad decision when the optimistic male's seemingly smooth hair fell over his eyes and cast a shadow over a fraction of his face, only thin lips showing. It was clear that he was unhappy to hear the news.

"I have to do something. Stay here," He had told the Icelander, swiftly getting up from his chair and disappearing from sight to the bottom part of the house.

Hurriedly, Emil followed him in a panic, yelling multiple apologies and for him to come back. He ran after him and nearly tripped on his way down the stairs, his frantic calls bouncing off the walls and smacking him in the face.

There, in the middle of the hall stood Tino, facing away from him and staring straight ahead with a blank expression as he overlapped his hands and intertwined his fingers with his own. "You wish to know how to return...'home', do you not?" The half goat asked quizzically.

"I -"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I'm going to destroy it so no one will ever be able to leave again. Please, Emil, be a good child and go upstairs." Tino sighed and walked off, the Icelander not far behind.

"Goat mom! Tino! Agh - talk to me! Please! I know this hurts you and you must be lonely, but I can't stay! Why don't you come with me?" Emil suggested, "We can go on an adventure together and...and -!"

"Every human," The half-breed spat, "that ever fell down here met the same fate. You can't possibly imagine how many times I've seen it. Over and over!" - He bellowed with a glare at the purple ground beneath his feet in distaste - "They come, they leave, and what's left of them? Nothing. You're naive Emil. If you leave the RUINS, Berwald will kill you. I'm the only one that can protect you, do you understand that?"

The Icelander flinched, his pupils dilating in fear, however, he couldn't stand back and just live underground for the rest of his life. Reluctant to back down, he took a step forward followed by another and another up until he was nearing the exit. "Tino...please," Emil begged in exasperation.

"Don't even bother trying to stop me. This is your final warning."

He stepped closer, extending a hand and trying to reach out to the stubborn male, however, he froze right in place.

"Heh...so you want to leave that badly, huh?" For what seemed like forever, Tino finally turned' his eyes gleaming and sparking with a flame that soon appeared in the palm of his hands right in front of him. "I'm doing this because I love you."

Emil blinked a couple of times, a massive blush spreading like wildfire across his cheeks. "W-what? Isn't it too early to confess?! Goat mom!"

Black.

The silver-white haired male shrieked as his heart leaped out of his chest and dispersed. He watched in fear when the walls barricaded and kept him in place, four options popping up in front of him. He never expected he'd have to fight to leave.

"Prove to me that you're strong to survive," Tino demanded; fire bullets soaring through the sky straight at the Icelander. Emil ducked and rolled on the ground, one of the many fire bullets grazing past his head and skidding away. Another came, to his sides and in front of him, him having to stay at the center and follow the pattern to avoid being hit.

Finally it was his turn.

**FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY**

He didn't or rather couldn't bring himself to harm another living being. He refused to do so and confidently, he chose Mercy and Spare. It didn't matter to him how many times he'd have to repeat his actions. He wasn't and was never going to hurt anybody.

Tino narrowed his eyes at the Icelander and growled at his stubbornness. He swiped his hand vertically in front of him, sending a huge wave of fireballs that seemingly poured down like rain. They were unpredictable and Emil found himself hissing and yelping in pain as he got struck by some.

His HP was running low as the attacks sent from the other became more wild, uncoordinated, and aggressive. Tino had lost control and was breaking down mentally, for a while having not looked Emil in the eyes.

"Don't give me that look!" He shouted, hurling more and large numbers of fireballs at him. "Why won't you understand?! You're safe here!"

Emil got shot by the steaming bullet.

**HP: 10**

"I can keep you safe!"

**HP: 8**

"Why won't you give up?!"

**HP: 5**

"I won't let you get yourself killed out there!" Tino screamed, accumulating more fierce and wild fireballs; sending them all at him.

**HP: 1**

Emil checked his inventory and paled when he saw no more items left that could potentially heal him and raise his health bar. He was left with the only option he'd ever use.

**MERCY -- > SPARE**

Tino's eyes widened in disbelief at what he did. He was shocked to say the least, although he recovered and lunged more fireballs at him; though this time they were wavering and avoiding him on purpose. He was on breaking point and knew he didn't have the guts to kill him off.

The Icelander watched the Finnish male struggle to comprehend that setting him free would be better off for the both of them. Eventually, he gave up and the battle sequence ended.

Emil couldn't help but notice the tears welling up in the other's eyes as he held in a pained sob. He was pulled into a hug, Tino's arms locked in place and gripping the fabric of his shirt. "I'm so pathetic," He finally said, followed by a hiccup. "I can't even save a child's life..."

"H-hey....don't say that."

"It's true," He lifted his face up from his shoulder and stared into his amethyst hues, "Promise me you'll never come back if you do happen to leave. Just remember that I love you, my child." Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, Tino released him and began on his merry way out of the basement, stopping and turning to watch the Icelander once more before fully disappearing in the shadows.

Emil bit his bottom lip as the guilt of making him cry killed him from the inside. He may not know the Finnish male a whole lot, though he certainly did manage to have a strong impact on him during the short time he's been with him. The young traveler stared at the tall, menacing doors for a while before strolling up to them and prying them open...

All the while two pairs of malicious eyes watched him from a good distance.


End file.
